The War Never Ends
by ashleydee
Summary: After the events from the third movie, The Nightstalkers try to go back to their lives before they became vampire hunters, but when a new race of vampires surface in the city they're forced to fight against them. [COMPLETE]
1. Beginnings

**"The War Never Ends"**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of the Blade gang..although, still trying to work out a deal for Ryan Reynolds

_Summary: After the events from the third movie, The Nightstalkers try to go back to their lives before they became vampire hunters, but when a new race of vampires surface in the city they're forced to fight against them._

Onto the story then!

Hannibal King starred at himself in the mirror, his hand rubbing his newly shaven face. His finger traced along the faint pink scar slong his jaw line and shuddered. He could still feel Danica's tooth scrape the skin away. He shook his head and turned away from the mirror. Picking up a white t-shirt, he slid it over his chest and then grabbed his leather jacket. Glancing one last tme in the mirror, he took a deep breath.

The house looked the same as it did the last time he had seen it. That would have been about eight years ago, before Danica took him away. He climbed up on the door step and went to knock when he saw a note on the door. 'The war is not over Nightstalker.' He slowly ripped it off, his eyes stared at the crimson writing. He brought it close to his face and inhaled. Blood. Throwing down the paper, he kicked in the door of his parent's house. He didn't even need to walk in to see the two bodies lying in the hallway in a pool of blood. He took a step forward, and that's when something slammed into him, throwing him backwards.

* * *

Two nights later, Abby Whistler jumped at the sound of someone pounding on her door. She slowly sat up in her bed and reached for the pistol she kept on a table. She got up, and made her way down the hall. She peeked inside Zoe's room, and was relieved to find the little girl still fast asleep. Who ever was banging on the door, began to knock harder. Abby swallowed, raised the pistol and opened the door. 

"King?" She lowered the gun when she saw King standing on the porch, soaked from the rain, and a cut running down the side of his face. He looked different since she saw him last, which was about two weeks ago. He was supposed to be in Canada, seeing his parents for the first time in eight years. She moved out of the way to let him in and he stepped in slowly.

"What happened?" She asked slowly, watching as he leaned against the wall. He brought a hand up to his eyes and sighed.

He handed her the piece of paper silently. As she read it, she felt hot tears well up in her eyes. She looked back at him and shook her head. Without saying anything, she went to him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his arms around her back and she closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

King opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He could smell coffee, and he heard talking. He sat up slowly, and pushed the blankets off of him. He swung his legs over the bed he was in and rubbed his face. Shaking his head he got up and made his way to the kitchen. 

"King!" The small voice of Zoe Sommerfeild rang in his ears. The small girl ran to him with her arms open. She wrapped them around his waist, and he slowly picked her up. Abby watched them, and gave King a small smile.

"Coffee?" She asked holding up a cup. He nodded and sat Zoe down on a chair. He walked over to Abby and took the cup.

"They're back Abby."

"But how?" Her eyes searched his for the answer.

"I don't know, but they're stronger and they know about us. Abby they knew where my _parents_ lived..." Abby looked over at Zoe, then back at King and nodded. They had to leave and find somewhere else to hide out. They needed to find Blade again.

* * *

He was surrounded by four vampires, all hungry. His guns were at his sides, and his arms were up, ready to fight. He jumped up, and kicked to the side. The vampires were over him. He threw punch after punch and kick after kick until he heard Abby's voice. 

"King!" He stopped, his chest heaved in and out. He opened his eyes, and his vision focused on the four punching bags on the floor. Abby walked down the stairs of their new hideout, an abandon underground building. It was two floors, lots of room to train, store weapons, sleep, and eat.

"Yeah?" He wipped his forehead and coughed. It had been a week since he had found his parents dead in their own home, and he couldn't shake the image out of his head.

"Slow down okay? I know you're upset, but I need you to be here." She pointed her finger to his forehead and he nodded slowly. He knew he had to calm down, or it could cost him.

"So they're back?" Both Nightstalkers whirled around at the sound of a deep voice. A figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Blade?" Abby let out a sigh of relief and watched as the Hybrid walked up to them.

"Let's go see what we can find out from these new fucks." He said, taking out his sword.

* * *

Author's Note: 

And that's it for chapter one folks...I hope you enjoyed it...read and review, and perhaps I'll write more. All depends on what you think of it ahaha


	2. Kali Thanatos

**The War Never Ends**

**Chapter Two**

"I-I swear! I don't know nothin'!" King shoved the familiar to the ground and took out his gun. He aimed it at the man's head and sighed. The familiar was scared out of his mind, and King couldn't help but smirk a bit. Abby sighed and began to speak.

"We don't have a problem killing you. If you don't know anything, you're no use to us."

"Please! I, uh, fine! I'll talk!"

"Spit it out then." Blade sneered, and made the man stand up. He took a long, shaky breath and reached into his pocket. The hunters watched his every movement, making sure he didn't pull anything on them. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to Abby. She read it over and smirked.

"That wasn't too hard was it?"

"Can I go now?" The man pleaded. Blade pushed him backwards, and he fell. He scrambled to his feet and ran down the dark allyway that they were standing in.

"Let's head back and see what we can find out about 'Kali Thanatos'."

* * *

"Did you kill any bad guys tonight?" Zoe asked as she followed King around the hideout. King glanced back at her and she gave him a big smile.

"Nope, tonight we just wanted to find out some info." He said, rounding the corner where Abby and Blade were looking at a computer. Well, Abby was, Blade on the other hand was swinging his sword around. Zoe, who wasn't exactly comfortable around Blade, moved closer to King.

"Find anything?" Abby nodded and moved to the side so that he could see the computer.

"Kali Thanatos is one angry vampire queen. She was put to rest about six hundred years ago, and somehow when she woke up, she was able to bring up her race of vampires with her. She's not like most vampires, she's got ways of hypnotizing people, and she can make them do whatever she wants. She has mind powers, rumoured to have telepathy."

"So she's a psycho bitch who likes to fuck with peoples minds? Doesn't seem too hard." King said, covering Zoe's ears before he spoke.

"This is serious." Blade said, crossing his arms.

"You don't think I know that? I had a run in with one of her little fuckheads, and in case you didn't hear... THEY KILLED MY FUCKING PARENTS!" King stormed out of the room, and Abby glanced at Blade.

"Smooth." She said, standing up. She picked up Zoe and went to go find King.

"Rookies."

* * *

Rain poured down on the city, soaking everything and everyone who stepped outside. Abby walked down the dark street with an umbrella, humming to herself. A sound behind her made her stop.

"Hello?" She called, and heard nothing. She swallowed and turned around.

"BOO!" A man laughed, and she screamed. She jumped back as he hissed, and barred his long white fangs. His yellow eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Dinner's up boys!" He yelled. Four more vampires emerged from the darkness, surrounding her. They all licked their lips, ready to feed. Abby looked up at the one in front of her and smiled. The vampire arched an eyebrow, and before he could blink a bullet went between his eyes and he instantly turned to ash. Blade and King jumped out.

"Nightstalkers!" A vampire hissed, right before Abby grabbed him. She snapped his neck, then drove a stake into his chest. King shot two behind his back, while Blade kicked the last one into the side of a building, then threw a stake at him. Ash rose up into the air and everything was quiet again.

"I thought they were supposed to be stronger." Blade said, glancing at King. King rolled his eyes and put his guns away. Abby shook her head and took out her headphones.

"Shhh.." She whispered. King slowly turned his head towards the faint sound of laughing. Blade took out his sword as the sound got closer. A cloud oh blueish grey smoke appeared, and the figure of a woman stepped forward. She had long black hair, bright red eyes and blood red lips.

"Hunters.." She whispered.

"Kali Thanatos." Abby said, taking out a gun. The woman hissed, and King shot two bullets at her. She put her hand infront of her face, and the bullets froze in mid air.

"Fuck me.." King muttered as the bullets fell to the ground. Kali laughed evily and looked at Blade. The Daywalker growled, and hled his sword tighter.

"Why would a strong, skilled Hybrid like yourself fight along side these two pathetic hunters? Join me, and with our power we could rule the humans."

"No thanks." Blade growled and jumped at her, swinging his sword. She laughed and put her hand back. All three hunters were thrown backwards.

"Let that be a warning to you humans." She laughed, and as fast as she appeared, she was gone. King got up and swore to himself. Abby glanced at Blade who was shaking his head. This was going to be a difficult battle.

* * *

**That's chapter two ladies and gents. Thanks for the reviews guys :)**


	3. Arlajah Puentos Frerres Scratza Vemunos

**The War Never Ends**

**Chapter Three**

"What the _fuck_ was that!" King yelled into the darkness. Abby got up and stared at the spot where Kali had been standing moments before.

"Why do I have a feeling this _slut _bag is going to make beating Drake look like a piece of cake?"

"Because that's what's going to happen." Blade sighed and put his sword behind his back. He admitted that the kids were good hunters, and they did a good job helping him with Drake, but this was going to be way out of their league.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do?" King asked, he was getting frustrated. This vampire was not to be taken lightly.

"We're going to need more information."

* * *

"There is nothing on her weaknesses. Silver, garlic, sunlight, none of this affects her." Abby explained back at the hideout. King let out a frustrated sigh, while Blade sat on the floor with his eyes closed. There had to be some way to beat this woman. Every vampire has a weakness.

"What about crosses?"

"Nope." Abby replied and sat back in her chair. It was 3:00 am, and she was getting tired. She could hunt all night, but staring at a computer screen and sitting in a chair made her want to pass out. She rubbed her face and stiffled a yawn. Blade noticed this and sighed.

"We'll find out more later, go get some rest." Abby was about to object, but she stopped herself. She needed the sleep, after beating Drake she'd only been getting a couple of hours a night. She stood from the chair and stretched. King watched her and glanced up at the clock.

"C'mon King." Abby helped him up, and they walked out of the room, leaving Blade alone to look on the internet for facts and useful information on Kali.

* * *

The hideout was dark and quiet as everyone slept. Abby rolled over, and her arm slid across King's chest. She felt safe when he was near her. They slept in the same bed ever since Drake, both feeling a bit safer with the other. They slept soundly, unaware of the guest standing over the bed. She walked over to King's side and smirked.

"Arlajah Puentos Frerres Scratza Vemunos" She whispered into his ear over and over again. She stopped and stroked his forehead slowly. Her nail traveled down his cheekbone, resting on the scar on his chin. She smiled, then traced her nail down his neck. Her eyes widened at the sight of two pink dot scars.

"You were one." She whispered, her eyes wide with excitment. She laughed to herself and glanced at Abby who's head was resting on King's chest. She smirked and brought her mouth to King's neck. Her lips pressed against the two scars and then up to his cheek bone.

"You'll be mine soon."

* * *

"Find anything interesting lastnight?" Blade looked up to see Abby holding a cup of coffee. He turned back to the computer screen and sighed.

"No. Where's King?"

"He went for a jog, he needed to clear his head." She said before Zoe ran into the room. She climbed up on a chair next to Blade and looked at him with wide eyes. Blade glanced at Abby, then at the little girl.

"How come you have a sword?" She asked pointing at the handle of Blade's sword. Blade glanced at Abby who arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"To kill bad people."

"Oh...Okay." The little girl hopped off the chair and ran by Abby to go find Caulder.

"How has she been since..."

"She's a strong kid." Abby shrugged, but she was surprised by his question. He usually never spoke around her, or King. He was very mysterious and dark.

"It is _pouring _out!" They both turned at the sound of King's voice. He walked into the computer room soaked and holding a water bottle. Abby gave him a smile and he winked at her. He was finally starting to act like himself again.

"Got any food on Whis?"

"There's cereal in the cupboard." She watched him leave and turned back to Blade who was staring at her. She gave him a 'what?' look an began to go over some of the information on Kali.

"You two are close."

"Well, we've known each other for at least three years." Abby shrugged. King was her best friend, her family. What was Blade getting at?

"Why didn't you kill him when he was one of them?" Abby glanced at him. Why all the questions now?

"He asked me to kill him. None of them asked to die, but he wanted to." She put the notes down and looked at him. He shook his head and sighed.

"He could have bit you, easily. That all could have been an act."

"That's what my father said." She smirked and got up. Blade watched as she walked out of the room.

* * *

King gobbled up his cereal and wiped his mouth. He rubbed his neck around his old bite mark and winced. It was hurting him today for the first time in years. Myabe it was the way he had slept.

_"Arlajah Puentos Frerres Scratza Vemunos"_ He stopped rubbing his neck and looked around slowly.

_"Arlajah Puentos Frerres Scratza Vemunos"_

"Hey." He turned to see Abby smiling at him. He gave her a quick smile, then rubbed his head. Abby gave him a weird look then reached into the fridge.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just a headache.." He said slowly. Abby nodded and brought a water bottle to her lips. She was in her training clothes, and she had boxing gloves draped over her shoulders. She felt his eyes on her and she stopped drinking.

"Feel like training?"

* * *

"C'mon King, you're hand to hand combat's not the greatest." Abby taunted as she and King moved around on a mat. King snorted and shook his head.

"I beat Jarko in hand to hand. My fighting is fine." He jumped at her, but she grabbed his fist and kicked him hard in the chest. He fell back, but was right back up. He smirked and dodged three punches. She went to kick him, but he caught her foot and flipped her onto her back. A small 'oof' escaped her lips, and before he could deliver a punch to her, she kicked up, catching him in the chin. His jaw snapped shut, and ripped a bit of skin away from his lip. The taste of blood in his mouth caused him to spit.

_"Arlajah Puentos Frerres Scratza Vemunos" _He suddenly found himself grab Abby by the arm. He slammed her hard against the wall, and his hand held her just below her neck.

"Okay, so you still have it." Abby whispered. She stared at him as blood ran down his chin. His chocolate brown eyes held an angry stare for a brief moment, and then it disapered. He slowly let go of her and shook his head. He wipped his mouth and gave her a small smile before walking out of the training area. Abby sighed and rubbed where King's hand had been. She glanced upward where Blade had been watching them from the platform. He shook his head and disapeared.

* * *

King shut the bathroom door and grabed a face cloth. He wet it then put it to his lip. He shut his eyes and leaned against the wall. When he opened his eyes he jumped at the sight of Kali. Her hand wrapped around his neck and she pressed him against the wall.

"Hello Hannibal." She purred. King struggled against her powerful grasp to breathe, making her laugh. Her eyes turned a bright blue color, and he instantly shut his. He felt her nails dig into his neck and she was whispering the words.

Arlajah Puentos Frerres Scratza Vemunos

"Fuck...You..." King managed to cough. His eyes were being forced to open, and he tried to fight it. She was too powerful, and he felt his eyelids open. His dark eyes stared into her ice cold ones.

"Arlajah Puentos Frerres Scratza Vemunos" King whispered, and Kali let go of his neck. She leaned in and licked the blood off where her nails had dug in. She placed a kiss on his lips and smiled.

"You're my hunter now."

* * *

**There's chapter three! Keep reading and reviewing! It's very helpful. I'll try to have chapter four up soon:)**

**-Dee**


	4. Something Is Wrong

**The War Never Ends**

**Chapter Four**

After King left the training area, Abby thought that she would go find him. She looked in the kitchen, then made her way to Zoe's room where the 8 year old was colring in a book. She looked up when she heard Abby.

"Hi Abby."

"Hey sweety, have you seen King?" The little girl shook her head and went back to coloring. Abby gave her a smile, then continued down the hallway. She was about to give up when she saw a light coming from the bathroom door. She sighed and walked up to it.

"King?" She called and knocked softly. When she didn't get an answer, she knocked harder. She heard a low mumble.

"King, you okay in there?" The door opened quickly, causing Abby to jump. King leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"I'm fine." He voice was low and un enthusiastic. Abby noted the small scratches on his neck and looked sighed. There was something going on with him. He pushed off the frame and walked past Abby. She turned to follow him.

"Will you just talk to me? Please?"

"About what?"

"About what? King! How about how you're parents, the way you grabbed me in training, those scratches on your neck...What's going on with you?" Her eyes searched his. He looked away and ran a hand through his hair.

"King..."

"If you two are done arguing, we got hunting to do." They both turned at the sound of Blade's voice.

"Great." King said, glancing at Abby. He pushed past her and walked towards the weapon's room. Blade glanced at Abby.

"Is he good to hunt?"

"Yeah." She sighed. She wasn't actually sure if he was okay to hunt, or if he was okay at all for that matter.

"Keep an eye on him." Blade warned, then turned to walk in the direction of King. Abby rubbed her face and let out a frustrated groan.

* * *

The city was quiet with barely anyone on the streets. It was a windy night, and the threat of rain dangled in the air. The Nightstalkers carefully made thier way into an old warehouse. King had explained that this was a common place for younger vampires to feed. A high pitched laugh made all three hunters stop. Abby and Blade reached for their weapons while King blew another bubble. Kali appeared infront of them.

"Foolish, foolish, _foolish _hunters." She laughed before licking away the blood that dripped from her lips. She raised her index finger, and motioned for King to go to her. Abby's jaw almost dropped as King walked up to her. She placed her hand on his cheek, then looked to the hunters.

"King.." Abby whispered. Kali laughed while she stroked King's hair. The Nightstalker's eyes were not the sarcastic, chocolaty brown they used to be. Instead they were angry, and red.

"What did you do to him?" Blade asked, not taking his eyes off of the Vampire Queen. Kali smirked and shook her head.

"He's my hunter now. Hannibal darling, attack, and Arlajah Puentos Frerres Scratza Vemunos" King instantly took out his guns, and aimed them at Blade and Abby. Abby was about to try and talk to him, but she felt Blade's body slam into hers, and bullets errupted from King's guns. Blade dragged Abby out of the warehouse, and down an allyway. They stopped running and Blade pushed her against the wall.

"What's wrong with you? He could have shot you and you just _stood_ there!"

"King wouldn't..." She whispered. Blade grabbed her face and made her look at him. A tear ran down the side of her cheek.

"No, Whistler. That _wasn't_ King. That was an enemy and you hesitated, which could have cost you!"

"What do we do?" Blade let go of her and looked down the ally, towards the warehouse.

"What we've been doing. Get information."

* * *

"She said something before King attacked us. I want to know what it means." Abby said as she put the camera from the electronic pistol into the computer. Blade watched as she typed in some things, then pressed enter.

"Arlajah Puentos Frerres Scratza Vemunos" She stopped the video, then played it again.

"What does that mean?" She asked, hoping Blade would have an answer. When he didn't answer, she clicked onto the internet. She searched 'Kali Thanatos' and clicked on a page. She read over some history, then clicked on 'mind tricks.'

"Find it?" Blade asked when she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Arlajah Puentos Frerres Scratza Vemunos, it means ' Kill them, and don't stop until their blood stains the earth's floor.' It was used when her race went to war against another race. It causes the people who are under that spell to attack anyone she says, and they're under her power until the source is destroyed." Abby explained slowly.

"So we have to kill the bitch."

"No...Her weakness is inside her pet. Everytime she control's someone with her mind, her life source is transfered into them...It's like the movie Dragon Heart...We kill the pet, we kill her..."

"That means.." Abby glanced at Blade and nodded.

"We..we have to kill King."

**

* * *

**

**Dun dun dun! BWAHAHAHA...lol I'm not sure when chapter five will be done. I became an aunt this morning, and I have a lot of softball coming up, so I'll be busy the next few days, but I promise it will be posted as soon as possible!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**


	5. Preparing

**The War Never Ends**

**Chapter Five**

"They got _away_!" Kali screamed as she back handed King across the face. A vampire behind her chuckled. She spun around, her eyes glowing a bright red. She grabbed the vampire by the throat and threw him across the room. His back hit a metal pole attached to the roof from the floor, and dented it. Kali turned back to King and growled at him.

"I told you not to stop until they were dead!" She screamed. King looked at her and shrugged.

"They were gone before I could." Kali wrapped her hand around his throat unsatisfied by his reply. She threw him to the ground and hissed loudly. She was pissed.

"I should have killed you. You're not a worthy hunter. I need Blade, then the world would be mine... You're pathetic Hannibal." King put his hand on his head and shut his eyes. He was trying to fight her spell. Kali's hand slowly raised, causing King to rise as well. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and made him stare into her eyes.

"You can't fight it."

"I can...try.." King struggled against her grip. She threw him to the ground again and laughed.

"But do you want to?" She began.

"See Hannibal, What you don't know about me is that right now no matter what your worthless friends do to me, I cannot die. However; if they kill you my life source returns to my body and one shot of silver through my chest and I'll be destroyed. Now, I mean if you _really _want to fight against my spell, I can easily cast it on that pretty one..Abbigail was it?" King's body tensed up.

"And now that you know my secret, you'd be forced to kill her.. Now, I mean it's up to you. Stay under my power and live forever, give that up, you kill your partner and me." King slowly looked up at her.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"There has to be another way." Abby said as Blade prepared his weapons for the fight. The Daywalker said nothing and Abby grabbed his arm while he was putting some stakes in his coat. He slowly looked up her arm, and to her face. She slowly let go of his arm and cleared her throat.

"Please, can you think of _any _other way?"

"No." Blade moved past her and picked up two guns. He opened his coat and placed them in the holsters. He went over to where his sword lay on a table and picked up a cloth.

"Get your weapons ready." He said flatly. Abby swallowed a lump in her throat and left the room. She walked to her bedroom and slowly picked up her bow, the bow that would most likely kill King and Kali. She fingered the sharp point of one of her arrows and slowly looked around the room. Her eyes fell on a picture of her and King. It had been taken after their first hunt together. She took a deep breath and began to get her bow ready.

* * *

King's head throbbed. He was sitting against a wall with his hand on his forehead, trying to block out Kali's spell. He had to warn Abby somehow. The thought of Abby made the hand that wasn't on his forehead clench into a fist. He slowly looked at it and swallowed. Kali's spell was winning.

"Fuck..."

* * *

**Short, I know. I'm kind of in a writer's block at the moment...my muse has taken a vacation for a few days lol. No worries though, I'll have something up soon hopefully :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone!**


	6. Mind Tricks

**The War Never Ends**

**Chapter Six**

Abby slowly picked up her iPod and lab top. She climbed into the back of the Nightstalker's current vehical , a small black SUV that Brock their new driver had manage to get. Blade and Brock climbed in silently and Abby longed for one of King's witty remarks. She slowly placed her headphones into her ears and began to download her playlist.

* * *

"Oh Hannibal! How are you _feeling?_" Kali's voice cackled as she appeared infront of her pet. King growled, his eyes angry. Kali grinned and licked her lips.

"You make it _so _hard not to bite you." She said walking across the room. She stopped and stroaked one of her vampire's face. She grinned and bit down hard on his neck. The vampire let out a yelp, but a large grin was on his face. He was enjoying every bit of it. King fought the urge to throw up and turned away. He could feel himself losing against Kali's power, and he only hoped Abby would get there so he could warn her about Kali's weakness.

Kali pushed her vampire to the ground and turned to King, her red eyes wide with excitement. She licked the blood away from her lips and she twirled a finger in her long black hair.

"I'm going to have Blade soon." She whispered with a wide, sadistic smile. She leaned in close to his face, and her excited eyes quickly turned to dark, serious ones.

"You better not _fuck_ up Hannibal. Don't let that pretty little whore get away this time. I want her dead, she's too much of a risk."

"Even if I do kill Abby, Blade's not gonna be affected by it." Kali smiled, exposing her long white fangs. She stared into King's eyes , and King suddenly felt the urge to bite someone.

"I can play tricks with minds my dear pet. I don't even need to bite you to make you want to feed... You want blood right now don't you?" King swallowed slowly, the thirst for blood scratching at the back of his throat like a razor blade.

"Blade won't be a problem for me."

* * *

"Alright, Call me when you're done..." Brock said as he dropped Abby and Blade about four blocks away from the warehouse. Blade got out, but Abby stayed in the vehical. Her eyes stared at her labtop.

"Whistler." She turned slowly at the sound of Blade's voice. She folded up the labtop and slowly climbed out of the back seat. She walked past him, but stopped when she felt Blade grab her arm.

"Are you okay?" Abby new the question wasn't of concern from the Daywalker.

"I'm fine, let's get this over with." She said, trying not to let her voice break. She tried to act strong on the outside but on the inside she was terrified. Blade nodded and began to walk towards the warehouse

* * *

**Alright, there's chapter six. Again, short I know, but I'll try to make the next one longer!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Very helpful :)**


	7. The Fight

The War Never Ends

Chapter Seven

The warehouse was quiet and dark. Abby and Blade crept through the shadows, trying not to be as silent as possible. There was a noise behind them, and they both quickly turned around with their weapons drawn. The small figure of a vampire could just barely be seen in the darkness. Blade swung his sword forward, and ash rose up into the air. For the split second that the firey ash lit up the room, Abby was able to count at least a dozen vampires around them.

"We're surrounded." She said slowly to Blade. Blade glanced at her. She never really understood why he insisted on wearing his sunglasses when they were in the pitch black of night. A hiss was heard to her left and she swung around. She fired two rounds and two vampires exploded into ash.

"You take left, I got right." Blade said, and jumped into the darkness. Ash rose into the air behind her, and gave her enough light to see three approaching vampires. She felt herself smirk and she took out three small silver daggers. She had practiced this many times with a blind fold on back at the hide out, and now it was time to see if she could do it for real. She threw the daggers, and they each met their target. There was a loud growl behind her and she jumped to her right. The vampire jumped at her, but she was already a step ahead. She whipped out the UV arc and sliced through the vampire.

Blade was ducking and dodging punches and kicks from four vampires. He did a spin kick and all four were down. He waited until all four were up, then he swung his sword around. The ash rose and he glanced in Abby's direction where she was just putting away the UV arc.

"That's all of them in here."

* * *

Kali watched the hunters fight off her vampires with ease, and she smiled evily. She turned around to where King was sitting on the floor, his left hand chained to the wall. He had tried to attack her, and she couldn't have that.

"Ready to fight?" She asked. When King only stared at the floor, she growled and narrowed her eyes at him. The hand that wasn't chained suddenly flew up to his forehead and he let out a painful yell.

* * *

Abby swung around at the sound of King's scream. Her heart raced against her chest and she looked at Blade. Blade nodded and they began to walk in the direction of the sound. Suddenly out of no where, a vampire slammed into Abby and knocked her to the gound.

"Hold still and close your eyes." Blade said without any emotion in his voice. Abby managed to get her hand around the vampire's throat, preventing him from biting her. Ash suddenly exploded in her face, and luckily she had listened to Blade when he had told her to close her eyes. She coughed and brushed the ash's off of her. She sat up and could faintly see the outline of Blade's hand sticking out for her to grab. She slowly placed her hand in his and he helped her up.

"Thanks.." She said slowly, surprised by the motion.

* * *

"Now Hannibal darling, what are you going to do for me?" Kali's lips trailed down the side of King's face. She stood behind him with her arms over his shoulders, and her hand rubbing his chest.

"Kill the hunter." His voice was low and emotionless. Kali grinned a wickled grin and walked around him. She now faced him and stared into his red eyes.

"That's right. I'll take care of the daywalker... All you have to do is kill the hunter."

"It will be done." Kali folded her arms, pleased with her pet. She leaned in so that her lips were nearly touching his his ear, and slowly whispered the words.

"Arlajah Puentos Frerres Scratza Vemunos"

* * *

"Shh..." Blade whispered. He heard something, like laughter. Abby strained her ears, and could just barely hear it. She glanced at Blade who held onto his sword tightly. Dim lights suddenly flicked on, giving the hunters a tiny bit of light. Blueish grey smoke appeared infront of them, and Kali stepped out, followed by King. His head was down and he stared at the floor. Both Abby and Blade got in the ready position to fight.

"Ah the hunters! I'm_ so _scared! Ha!" Kali laughed and shook her head. There was a loud _bang_, and Kali's hand flew up infront of her face. A bullet stopped about three inches away from King's forehead. Blade growled and lowered his gun.

"Fuckin' guns." He muttered. Abby's heart was frozen in her chest as the bullet still floated in the air infront of King.

"Do you really think that I would allow _you _to fight my pet? Come _on_ Blade! Even _I_ know that you would probably tear him apart within minutes. I'm not stupid, and that's why you and I are going to leave these two alone." Kali laughed and waved her hands in the air. Abby watched as both Kali and Blade disapeared completely, leaving her and King alone.

"...King..." She whispered. King's head slowly raised and he stared at her with blood red eyes. His hands suddenly reached into his hostlers, and he pulle dout his guns. Aiming them at Abby, he began to fire. Abby dove out of the way as bullets whizzed past her.

* * *

Blade was in the ready to fight stance when he realised he was now suddenly on the roof on the warehouse. Lightning exploded from the heavens and lit up the night sky. Kali was infront of him, also holding a sword. She spun it around her hands with ease and got into the ready position.

"Come now Blade, show me what you're made of." She hissed and jumped at him. Their swords clashed against eachother, causing sparks to fly all around them. Blade spun and was about to deliver a blow to her side when he suddenly flew backwards. Kali laughed and her eyes glowed an angry red.

"I _know_ you can do better than _that_ Blade!" She grinned. Blade growled and got up.

* * *

Abby's chest rose and fell rapidly as she hid behind a wall. She could hear King walking on the other side. Three bullets exploded through the wall, all very close to her. She shut her eyes and suddenly heard the sound of two guns out of bullets. She took a deep breath and jumped out from behind the wall. A fist connected with her left cheek and she fell, landing on her back. She quickly rolled out of the way as King's fist slammed down towards her face. His fist connected with the concrete bottom, and four cracks were heard. Abby was up and in her ready position as King, who was unaffected by his now broken hand looked in her direction.

"King, I know you're in there somewhere." Abby tried, before ducking a punch. Her fist slammed into his stomach, and knocked him against a wall. She delieverd a hard punch to his left cheek, causing blood to explode from his mouth. He caught her left hand as she went to punch his right cheek. He twisted it and threw her backwards.

"Fight it King!" She yelled as he ran at her. She put her foot up and flipped him over her. He slid along the concrete, and Abby got up. He shook his head and for a split second, Abby saw his chocolatly brown eyes. They turned red again and he ran at her, punching and kicking. Abby grabbed for one of her daggers and shoved it into his right arm.

* * *

Blade split the blood that was pooling in his mouth onto the roof of the warehouse. Kali walked around him and kicked his sword about 12 feet away from him. Blade's chest heaved as he struggled to stand up. Kali helped him in this, then thrust her hand forward, causing him to fly backwards. He landed hard on his back.

"Give into me Blade. We'll rule the world together, the pathetic humans will bow down to us, serve us." Kali cackled as she walked towards him.

"I'd rather die." Blade said, and kicked upwards. He caught her off guard, and managed to kick her in the stomach. She fell back and Blade grabbed his sword. He knew he couldn't kill her until King was dead, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight her off for the time being. Their swords clashed together again, both moving quickly and smoothly.

* * *

Abby watched as King simply pulled the dagger out and tossed it to the ground. She swallowed and brought her hands back up, ready to fight. King's fist connected with her chin, but the blow didn't knock her down. She kicked him back and wipped the blood from her chin.

"Please King, I know you can fight this! You're strong!" She pleaded and blocked a punch.

"I have to kill the hunter." He said angerly, and grabbed her arm with his right hand. He threw her to the ground and stood over her. He suddenly turned away and walked over to a pile of what looked like garbage. He picked up a pipe and turned back to her. He began to walk towards her and she quickly got up. He swung the pipe at her, and she tried to block it. It connected with her forearms. She fell back and he quickly brought it down.

* * *

Blade let out a growl and pushed Kali backwards with his sword. It was getting difficult to hold on to the swords because of the rain. A loud clap of thunder shook the building, causing Kali to look away for a split second. Blade swung his sword and caught her in the arm. She laughed when it just went through her.

"You can't do anything to me Daywalker." She taunted. Blade had expected to at least be able to injure her, and now this caught him off guard. Kali smiled as she read through his mind, seeing what would get him angry. She found it.

"Do you think Whistler would be happy? You're unable to defeat me Blade, he would be so disapointed." She laughed. Blade clutched his sword tightly and clenched his jaw.

"You've lost, why don't you just give up? Hmm?"

"Because I don't lose."

* * *

Abby's hands caught the pipe before it hit her chest. She fought against King, and managed to kick him off. He let go of the pipe, and Abby took the opportunity to use it. She swung it around hard, and his him in the chest, then swung it back around and delieverd a blow to his head. He didn't fall. The chocolatly brown eyes were back and he stared at her with scared eyes.

"Abby..." He whispered. Abby stared at him. Blood ran down his face and arm, and bruises lined his cheek bones. She could see the red returning to his eyes and she shut her eyes.

"I'm so sorry King." She whispered. King was about to attack when someone grabbed him from behind. He tried to throw them over his shoulder, but he suddenly froze when two teeth sunk deep into his neck. He let out a loud scream and as the vampire drained his blood, he fell to his knees. A blue cloud escaped from his body and he slumped forward. Abby put her hand to her ear.

"Now Blade."

* * *

Blade took his sword and quickly jumped at Kali. He shoved it into her chest and her eyes widened in pain and surprise. Blade yanked the sword back out and watched as Kali struggled to survive.

"But...H-How..." She coughed, blood spilling over her blood red lips.

"King's soul is gone." Blade said as he stood over her. She coughed and took a deep breath.

"He's dead."

"His soul's gone, and once you're dead, we can get it back." Blade said, with the slightest smirk. Kali let out a scream and exploded into ash. Blade looked up at the sky as the clouds began to clear and the sun began to peek over them.

* * *

Abby dragged King's motionless body out of the warehouse, where Blade met her. He helped her with King just as Brock pulled up. He opened the back door to the SUV and the three of them placed King in the back. Abby couldn't help but feel dejavew.

"Krista's got the cure all ready for him back at the hidoeut." Brock explained as Blade and Abby got situated in the car. Blade glanced back at Abby who was putting a bandage on King's arm and head. She stroaked his hair and slowly kissed his forehead. They did it, and as much as she hated the fact that King was going to have to go through the cure again, she was happy that they were able to find a way to defeat Kali, and save King at the same time.

* * *

"How ya feelin'?" King slowly turned his head to the sound of Abby's voice. He had woken up about two days later, feeling the same way he felt the first time he was treated with the cure. Horrible.

"Like I was hit by a truck." He whispered. Abby sat in the chair next to his bed and stroked his hair. He went to move his hand to take hers, but forgot that he was in restraints.

"When do I get these off?" He asked. Abby gave him a small smile and checked the bandage on his arm. She moved slowly, and took the restraints off. She knew he didn't want to hurt her, but it was a side affect from the cure that he would be violent. He rubbed his wrists and then his eyes.

"Where's Blade?"

"He took off after we got you back here. Look...King, I'm sorry we had to.."

"Have me turned into vampire boy again? Look..Abs, you could have just killed me and then never be able to hear my beautiful voice again..." Abby rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Leave it to King to make a joke when he could have been killed. He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth. He kissed it slowly and then looked at her.

"King!" Zoe ran into the room and jumped onto the bed where King was. He let out a grunt and Abby laughed.

"Easy Zoe, he's still hurt." She smiled as the small girl wrapped her arms around King. He placed his hand against her back and closed his eyes. Everything was better now, there were no vampires and no danger. King moved over in the bed and patted it. Abby smiled and climbed up next to him. She slowly laid beside him, careful not to hurt him. Zoe laid in the middle and slowly, the three of them fell asleep.

* * *

**END! **

**I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys have been very helpful, and you rock!**


End file.
